


Shiki: Taming Akira

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Brainwashing, Demon!Shiki, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p>
<p>After Shiki killed Nano and drank his blood, he took Akira with him. In his new life as Shiki's prisoner, Akira quickly learns that Shiki might not be fully human and perhaps, if he wants to survive, following the other man might not be the worst decision.</p>
<p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, DRAMAtical Murder, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.</p>
<p>Alternate story: Domesticating Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Shiki's Bad Ending. Since it happens in the present, and Toshima isn't yet a waistland to my knowledge, Igura was situated somewhere else. Instead, they return to Toshima when they leave Igura behind. 
> 
> The other Demon!Shiki x Akira story is the same as this one, only with the other Bad Ending. I just uploaded them both because I don't really know which one I liked the best, so I have the readers chose!

Akira stared in horror when Shiki suddenly bit down in Nano’s neck, drinking his blood straight from the source. Arbitro made some shocked comments as well, but the silver haired male didn’t hear him, instead, he watched Shiki choke and scream in agony.

The reaction the raven gave on taking in the blood reminded Akira of Keisuke and Takeru… No, this was different. Those two had been taking Line and, as a result, suffered an immune rejection to the effects of the neutralization process. Whereas Shiki had reached his current state by essentially overdosing on Line.

Akira acted without a second thought, reaching for the palm of his left hand. He dug his nails into his freshly-healed wound. Knee-buckling pain shot through him, and fresh blood burst out. He flexed his hand a few times to encourage the blood to flow faster, until his entire left hand was covered in it.

Shiki had fallen to his knees in agony, holding his throat and screaming his lungs out. Akira ran up to him and tried to grab hold of him. Shiki shoved him away with horrific force, and he hit the ground, landing hard on his back. He made himself get up and head towards Shiki again.

Getting a close-up look at Shiki filled him with so much fear as to make him tremble. His eyes were so bloodshot that even their whites seemed to turn scarlet, and purple veins popped out of his smooth skin, and the sharp fanged edges of his eyeteeth peeked from his mouth.

Akira clung to him as hard as he could, to keep Shiki from shaking him off, and blindly pressed his blood-drenched hand to the side of Shiki’s face. An instant later, Shiki’s elbow rammed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was knocked down on the ground again, but this time, he was unable to get back up.

Somewhere in the midst of his hazy consciousness, he thought he could hear a death wail echoing from somewhere very far away. The scream continued for a while before abruptly cutting off, and all that reached Akira’s ears was the sound of the continuing rain. Was Shiki…?

He felt someone move above him, and without any warning, something slammed into the ground right before his eyes. His eyes widened when he recognized the gleaming sword. When he sat up, forgetting his pain, he stared right into a pair of red eyes. Shiki stared back at him. His eyes were filled with intelligence, reason and aggression, instead of the bestial glitter they’d held earlier. Those were the eyes of the Shiki he knew. He was alive.

Shiki yanked his sword from the ground, turning his back on Akira, and glanced at the fallen Nano. Arbitro, who until now had been paralyzed by fear, began to retreat.

“Impossible! …No one who ingested that has ever managed to survive… it’s the definition of a one-in-a-million-chance!” the blonde man stuttered.  
“…Don’t tell me that he just happens to be compatible!”

The rest of his words were lost in a loud shriek as Shiki clamped a hand over his throat.

“I chose to confront it head-on… and I’ll stick to my decision. I’ll make everything bow before me, be it God or destiny… Nothing is impossible for me,” the raven spoke.

After looking at the masked man in his grasp, Shiki finally opened his hand to release him. his sword swept through the rain as he let out a low hiss.

“Die,” he said, his eyes widening in insanity, turning a burning pink.

Akira felt himself shrink back in sheer terror. Shiki was smiling. His expression was filled with violent joy, and his lips were contorted, as if he were the Devil himself.

Arbitro tumbled down on his back, his face growing tenser every second. As he scooted backwards, he looked over his shoulder and cried out to the executioners. Kiriwar darted forward to block the oncoming sword with his iron pipe, making metal clash with metal. Kiriwar frowned as their weapons ground together.

“I never expected you rabid dogs to show such loyalty,” Shiki taunted and he let out a low laugh.

“Shit. You goddamn monster,” Kiriwar growled, glaring furiously at the red eyed man.

“Hey!!!” Gunji screamed and crouched low to rake at Shiki’s shins with his claws.

Shiki skillfully avoided both executors and took a step back. Kiriwar followed after him and lashed out with his pipe again. Each time it hit Shiki’s sword, a fierce noise rang through the air. Shiki side stepped Kiriwar’s attacks and Gunji tried to claw at him again with a series of high-speed swipes, but Shiki easily parried them. The executioners were struggling. Even Akira could see that much.

Shiki still wore that satanic smile as he swung at the two men again. Akira was getting a bad feeling about the whole thing. He stood up to watch Shiki and was shocked by what he saw.

Without any hint of what he was about to do, Shiki suddenly charged at Gunji. He was so fast, Akira had trouble following him with his eyes and it took him a second to understand what had happened. Gunji tried to jump out of the way, but Shiki was already past his guard. He held his claws up to block the attack, but the force of it made him stagger.

At some point, Akira lost sight of what was happening in front of him. All he could tell was that Shiki’s sword found its target on each of the executioners. Shiki’s speed and precision while he sliced into the two men was far beyond the level of anything a regular human being could accomplish.

Arbitro too, had watched the whole thing with bulging eyes. Now, trembling, he started to emit a thin scream. He looked up at Shiki, knees so weak from fear that he couldn’t get to his feet. Shiki, his bloody sword in hand, slowly turned to look at him.

“You can die, too,” he spoke slowly, eyes gleaming with dark amusement.

“Y-you, you’re not even human! You’re the same as Premier… the same as him!” Arbitro wailed, hands slipping on the wet earth as he tried to scramble back.

“No, I am his opposite,” Shiki replied, a cruel smile playing on his pale lips.

Arbitro didn’t even get to scream. Midway though, his voice became caught in his throat, making him sound like he was being strangled. Soon after, his voice died out altogether. A single stroke of the katana had separated Arbitro’s head from his body. Shiki shook the blood from his sword and turned towards Nano’s body.

“I’ve surpassed you… surpassed my weakness. But I won’t fall into despair the way you did. I’ll use this power to obtain everything,” he said.

Shiki turned his eyes on Akira. Ferocious glowing pink orbs pierced him. All he saw there was insanity.

“Come.”

Shiki forcefully grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Akira couldn’t even raise his voice in protest. His body felt weak, his knees buckled and he failed to get a steady footing.

“I have no longer anything to fear. All that remains is to ascend and claim my seat on high,” Shiki spoke up again, his lips curving in an evil smile.

Shiki looked at Akira and pulled him so close that their breaths mixed. Raw panic enveloped Akira as he stared in those burning, demonic eyes.

“I won’t let you escape,” Shiki told him.  
“I won’t ever let you leave me.”

The command did something to Akira. All of a sudden, he didn’t care anymore what lay ahead of him. All he had to do was to follow and obey his master.

 


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story falls together with the other stories, present time, more or less. And Toshima isn't yet a decaying city filled with criminals to my knowledge, Igura is held somewhere outside of Tokyo. Toshima is the city where Shiki and Akira go to live after.
> 
> Also: Short chapter, just a little heads up.

Akira barely remembered anything of the trip to Tokyo, only a long period of time in almost pure darkness. He recalled that when they finally reached Toshima, they were immediately thrust in the middle of a gang war between the Yakuza and the Chinese Mafia.

Akira was more than a little surprised when the Yakuza had welcomed Shiki as an old friend and offered them a place to stay. The silver haired male would never have guessed that Shiki was involved with people like the Yakuza, even though he had already caught that he used to be an assassin before creating Vishio.

What didn’t surprise Akira however, was how Shiki demanded to share a room with him, stating clearly that everyone who even came near him would be executed. Akira huffed. Talk about possessive behavior! It wasn’t like he _belonged_ to Shiki, right?

Once they had entered the room, Shiki had locked the door and stepped towards the, basically still a teen, male. Once again, his eyes turned pink, showing a blazing fire beneath them, before turning back to the bloody crimson, filled with lust. Flashes of his time as Shiki’s prisoner during Igura went through Akira’s mind and he backed away, knowing full well what the older man’s intentions were.

“You are mine, Akira,” the man spoke with unquestionable authority.

Akira’s entire core trembled at the sound of the raven’s voice and his piercing, the one Shiki had given him, throbbed. He was struck with the need to follow this man to the ends of the world. Shaking the strange feeling off, Akira glared in defiance.

“I’m my own person!” he growled at Shiki.

Shiki glared at him and before Akira could even comprehend what was happening, he was pinned down on the large bed behind him. Shadows danced around him in an unnatural way, as if it was Shiki who was commanding them. Renewed terror racked through his body at the sight.

“Let go!” he screamed, struggling as hard as he could.

It was completely useless. Shiki just stared down at him and grinned evilly, as if enjoying the squirming of his prey. The demonic look in the man’s eyes paralyzed Akira.

“I would like to lay eyes on the man that would let go just like that,” the raven replied.

It were the same words as he had spoken the first day he had captured Akira. The first time they had ever… Akira didn’t want to think any further. This looked so much like then, yet so different.

“Don’t…-“ he mumbled, stopping himself when he heard Shiki chuckle.

“I won’t,” Shiki replied amused, looking at him with those crimson eyes.  
“I’ll have you crawling in front of me first.”

With that, he let go of Akira and walked back out of the room, locking it behind him and leaving Akira on his own. The young man took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. What the hell was Shiki?

 


	3. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer.

Akira was staring through the window, a deep frown edged on his features while he watched Shiki talk to some men in guard uniforms. He wanted to leave the room so badly, but Shiki kept the door locked whenever he wasn’t there and even when Akira was able to pick the lock, the guards standing outside were always too eager to get him back inside.

It wasn’t as if Shiki had laid a hand on Akira or anything. In fact, he only came into the room to talk with his prisoner or play a game of Shogi. Most of the time, he told Akira about politics and leading a gang. It almost felt as if Shiki was trying to teach Akira the ropes of the trade.

If he was, it was working pretty well. Just the other day, Akira had even given him advice on a small financial problem the Yakuza seemed to have. He had done it unconsciously, as he was by no means planning on helping his kidnapper becoming more powerful than he already was. Still, Shiki had grinned, ruffled his hair and thanked him in a mocking tone.

Akira tensed when he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He could still see Shiki standing on the courtyard, and until now, no one else had ever entered the room, especially not without Shiki present as well.

Akira turned around quickly, and stared at the young man glaring back at him. He looked like he was barely a year or two older than Akira himself, with perfectly groomed brown hair and brown eyes that stared at him with disgust and haughtiness. He had a plate of food in his hand that he put on the small table next to the window before turning around and leaving, locking the door behind him.

Akira frowned and turned back to watch outside. To his surprise, he found Shiki staring up at him, blood red eyes boring into his soul. A shiver of terror racked through his body when he saw the strange look in the other’s eyes and he closed the curtains hurriedly.

 


	4. Day Ten

Akira wandered the hallways of the large mansion that was apparently Shiki’s home. Since their arrival, Shiki had locked Akira away for the first week before allowing him to walk around freely. It seemed that the raven first wanted to know he could trust Akira not to run away. The younger man, however saw that he had no choice but to stay at Shiki’s side, trust or not, as the rumors of the murder charges against him had even reached deep into the Yakuza branch.

“Shiki-sama wants to see you,” a familiar brunette told him.

Akira frowned at the man and nodded. He had met Koichi several times before. The young brunette was Shiki’s assistant and he adored the raven quite a bit more than one should their boss. The fact that Akira, an outsider, was favored by the leader of the Vishio-branch of the Yakuza didn’t sit well with him at all and he never bothered hiding it.

“Where is he?” Akira asked calmly, staring back at the other with a blank expression.

“His study,” Koichi replied.

Without saying another word, Akira turned his back towards the brunette and walked away, moving towards the study of his prison warden. With a soft knock, he entered and walked into the grand room with the large black desk in the middle of it.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked.

Shiki looked up from his papers and up at Akira. He smirked and for a moment, Akira saw his crimson eyes turn pink and demonic. Fear and curiosity grabbed him, just like it did every time he saw those burning, unnatural eyes.

“I did,” Shiki replied, his eyes back to their regular color of blood red.  
“I want you to take over Koichi’s job as my assistant.”

Akira tensed in surprise. Why would Shiki want to replace Koichi all of a sudden. Granted, he greatly disliked the other, but from what he had seen, the brunette was pretty good at his job.

“I don’t trust him,” Shiki told him, as if he had read Akira’s mind.

“And you trust me?” the silver haired male asked suspiciously.

Shiki chuckled amused and stood up from his chair, rounding the desk so that he stood right in front of Akira. With an amused smirk still on his lips, he grabbed the younger man’s chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to look in those bloody orbs.

“I won’t give you the chance to betray me, Akira,” he whispered.

The silver haired male stared up at the older man, eyes wide in shock and curiosity. This man could so easily tear him into pieces, Akira had seen it with his own eyes how powerful Shiki really was. Still, some part of him wanted to know _how_ Shiki could be like this. It couldn’t just have been Nano, he had been almost level with the strange man before.

“You’re not human,” he spoke up.

Shiki’s amused laughter pulled Akira out of his daze and he was mortified when he realized he had said that out loud. Would Shiki kill him for saying something like that? Or would he be flattered?

“I’m not,” Shiki replied.

Akira was surprised. He had just thought that because of how incredibly strong Shiki was, but to think that it would be true… it made him wonder what Shiki really was.

“You’ll learn what I am eventually,” Shiki told him calmly, seemingly reading his mind again.

While they had been talking, Shiki’s free hand had moved to rest on Akira’s hip. Akira jumped when he felt the cold, gloveless fingers trace his skin underneath his shirt before pressing his entire hand against the naked hip right against his pants line. The touch was hot, even though Shiki’s hands were immensely cold and it didn’t make any sense to Akira.

He bit back a scream when the warmth became an unbearable burning. It hurt and Akira attempted to push the raven away. His struggling was futile as Shiki held him close without problem.

“This’ll prove that you are _mine_ ,” Shiki whispered in his ear.

Shiki pulled Akira’s shirt over his head and undid his pants, pushing them past the silver head’s hips. His fingers, somehow lubricated, found their way to Akira’s back entrance and two of them were pushed inside quickly. Akira moaned in pain and grasped Shiki’s shoulders tightly, attempting to relax around the intruding digits. A third was added and Akira was further opened up as Shiki started scissoring them. His other hand pushed against Akira’s chest, forcing him to lean against the wall behind him as his fingers continued moving inside him.

Before long, they were pulled out again and replaced by hot, hard flesh. Shiki easily hiked up Akira’s lags and the younger male unconsciously wrapped them around the raven’s hips to steady himself. Akira’s eyes were screwed closed in pain as Shiki started trusting in and out of him at a fast pace. Gradually, pleasure mixed in with the pain and Akira gasped when his cock was touched. It only took another two minutes before Akira was finished. The silver haired male came with a scream only seconds before Shiki shuddered and filled him up.

Akira was finally let go of and Shiki walked back to his desk, sitting down and continuing his work as if nothing had happened. Akira looked down on his throbbing hipbone to see what Shiki had done to him. He gasped when he saw the blood red pentagram on the spot Shiki had touched. It still throbbed painfully as if it was a brand new tattoo.

“You can go now,” Shiki waved him off in a bored tone.

With a frown, Akira started to collect his clothes again and put them back on, ignoring the trickle of blood and semen that traced down his thighs and the sting in his ass. The silver haired male turned around and left the study again. He nearly ran through the large halls back towards the room he shared with Shiki and locked himself inside for the rest of the day. He had an awful lot to think about.

 


	5. Day Thirty

The dark corridor was filled with pleas for mercy from the many prisoners locked away behind the black doors on either side. It were the usual sounds of this part of the large mansion on the outskirts of Toshima. This was where the feared leader of the Tokyo Yakuza held his many enemies before they were sent to be executed.

A guard dragged a man in grungy clothes down the corridor, holding him securely by both arms. The brunette man, his hair usually so perfectly combed but now messy and matted, wailed. He dropped to his knees, fighting to avoid going any further forward, but the guard kept hauling him along without stopping to make him get up.

At the end of the seemingly endless hallway stood a pair of black double doors. The doors swung open and the man’s wails turned into hysterical weeping as he stopped his struggling and allowed the guard to drag him in front of the large black desk.

“Another one? How many does this make?” Shiki asked, exasperation creeping into his voice as he raised his crimson eyes from his paperwork.

“Five by now, perhaps,” Akira replied calmly.

Shiki huffed and glared at the imprisoned, crying man in front of him.

“Too many fools out there,” he muttered disdainfully, turning his focus back on the papers.

Shiki was seated in the center of the large, black room on a broad desk with a black leather chair. The room was lighter than the hallways had been, with large windows at one side, high reaching bookcases on the other and grand chandeliers above their heads.

“All they have to do is choose not to rebel. Such a simple requirement. Why on earth can’t they stick to it?” Shiki wondered out loud.

“Sh-Shiki-sama,” the brunette stuttered out, eyes wide and teary in fear.

Shiki ignored his former assistant and swung his chair to a different angle. He crossed his legs and tilted his head to gaze back to his obedient subordinate who stood behind him.

“Because they are weaklings. The strong among us would hang onto their pride and endure any sort of treatment, no matter how agonizing, even if it were a form of torture worse than death,” Akira replied blankly.  
“But the weak are different. By gathering in herds, they fall into the illusion that they have gained power, and in the end they think only of helping themselves escape… They are truly selfish creatures.”

Shiki’s lips contorted in a smirk as he listened with pleasure to these calmly spoken words.

“Precisely. Those with power never fail to adhere to the principles they believe in. If someone armed with true strength came to challenge me, I would gladly draw my sword and meet him,” Shiki said.  
“’The weaker the dog, the louder it’s bark’ is a worthy saying indeed. Mere rebellion is nothing like a true challenge.”

“Yes, sir,” Akira replied.

Koichi wailed pitifully and begged the raven for mercy, pleading him that he had never meant to betray him. Shiki simply stared down at him with cold red eyes.

It had been nearly three weeks since Akira had taken the brunette’s place next to Shiki and Koichi had been imprisoned for two. The hurt he had felt for being cast away like that in favor for the younger man, the hate that had built up inside him against Akira, it had driven him to sell information about the organization to the Chinese Mafia.

What he hadn’t known was that he had been followed when he went to meet up with his new employers. Shiki’s men, led by Shiki himself had easily done away with the entire opposing gang.

Shiki was now the single most powerful man in Toshima, even the politicians and ministers groveled before him as he took the reins of the entire Yakuza in hands. He was the leader of the whole Tokyo branch at this point, and even the other groups in other regions obeyed his every command.

Again, Koichi tried to reason with the man he once adored above all else, but Shiki easily silenced him by lashing out with his sword, severing the man’s head from the rest of his body. The guard that had been holding onto the prisoner didn’t flinch. He simply picked up the corpse and dragged it back outside. Shiki chuckled.

“Come here, Akira,” he said when they were alone once more.

Akira obeyed and moved to stand in between Shiki’s seat and the desk. The raven stood as well and pushed the silver haired man on top of the black wood, getting rid of his pants faster than the human eye could follow. He dipped his head down and captured Akira’s lips with his own.

A soft grunt was uttered against pale lips as Shiki pushed into the hot body beneath him, not even bothering with any preparation or lubrication. Akira was used to it anyway, and even if it did hurt him, he’d never tell. He was utterly and completely devoted to his master after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with these! Last one: Kuroko no Basuke: Demon!Akashi x Kuroko
> 
> Once that one is done, I’ll be working on the main story of this, where all the demon siblings will get together. Not sure where I’m going with that, but I hope it’s gonna be good!
> 
> All and any comments are welcome.


End file.
